


How to Ring in the New Year

by Musashi



Series: Fenris Loves Varric, and other established relationships in my AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dream Sex, Fantasizing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Masturbation, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashi/pseuds/Musashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Varric have been sharing a condo for, what, four months now?    Fenris reckons that the approaching New Year is the perfect time to grow a set, and makes a resolution to let Varric know how he really feels.  </p><p>Or maybe he could just keep fantasizing about his roommate forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year's Eve

“I love you,” Fenris whispers into Varric’s ear. It’s the first time he’s ever spoken those words to anyone. He’s wanted to say it forever, since long before they became roommates. It’s his New Year’s resolution to tell Varric how he feels, and now he’s said it. His heart is racing, and he’s scared as fuck, but he has to say it.

Varric turns his head slightly, and says simply, “I know.”

It’s OK that he doesn’t say it back. That’s not what’s important here. But Fenris has to make sure he understands. “No, I am _in love_ with you.” This second confession is easier, somehow.

Varric laughs and says, “Yeah, no kidding. Now get back to work.” With a grunt he thrusts his hips up and back, forcing Fenris deeper inside his ass.

Fenris snakes a hand between the mattress and Varric’s chest, diagonally up over the opposite shoulder. He pulls him in tight, tethering them together. Now he can really drive in deep, and he does. Deep, hard, slow or fast, whatever. Varric can take it. Fenris loves the solidness of the body beneath him, the strong bones and thick muscles. So substantial, so powerful.

He licks the skin of Varric’s upper back where a sheen of sweat is building up. He loves the taste, the smell, the feel of the slickness as he slides over it again and again. They’ve been at it for a while now. Fenris wishes it could last forever, but he’s starting to get tired, and a little raw. He has been holding off, wanting Varric to come first. He tips his hips slightly, looking for a new angle. 

Now he’s got it right. Varric arches his back and starts chanting _OH fuck OH fuck._ His ass is tensing, tightening, and he starts coming, bucking and calling out _Fenris… Fenris…_

The sound of Varric’s voice calling out his name sends him over the edge, and with loud gasps he explodes…

…all over the white tiled wall of the shower stall. 

Then he heard Varric again, from the other side of the bathroom door, saying, “Oh. Fuck, dude. Sorry.” Then retreating footsteps and, he thought, a soft chuckle.

*** 

In the Jeep on the way to the party, Varric nattered on about who would be there (“Remember, Carver’s new girlfriend is Gillian; don’t mention Susan”), and wondered if Donnic had remembered to put the champagne in the fridge. Then, inevitably, he brought up the earlier ‘situation.’ He apologized again, keeping his eyes on the busy road. He seemed embarrassed that he’d heard his roommate jerking off in the shower. Fenris was actually glad it had happened. He _wanted_ Varric to think about his cock. Maybe he would do something about it, get things started, not be a pussy like _he_ was.

But then Varric said, “You know, I was thinking, maybe we should look for a bigger place. So you can have your own bathroom. Easier when we both have to get ready at the same time. More room. More… privacy.”

Fenris’s heart dropped into his gut. He did not want more privacy, he wanted more intimacy. He didn’t want more space, because that might mean they didn’t _share_ space as much. He loved the small, tight rooms of the thousand-square-foot downtown condo. The more he bumped into his roommate, literally, the better.

“I told you a month ago I’d clear out the guest room for you, but have I done anything about it yet? No..." Varric deftly navigated the holiday traffic. "You need your own bed. I can’t believe you’re still sleeping on the couch.” 

Fenris looked out the passenger side window. He couldn’t believe it, either. If he weren’t such chicken shit, he’d have done something about it by now. He wasn’t interested in the guest room, though. He had no desire to have a bed of his own. “If that’s what you want. But no need to move on my account…” 

They rode in silence for a few blocks, then Varric said, “Uhm, Fenris, is there something you need to tell me?”

In spite of himself, he swung around to seek out Varric’s eyes. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, I thought we were getting along really well, but… You’ve been pretty quiet lately, even more than usual.” Varric glanced to his right, then back at the road. “Are you like planning to move out or something? I mean, I'll understand, but -”

“No!” Fenris replied quickly. Too quickly, probably. “No, I… I don’t want to move out. But if you feel I’m crowding you…” Crap. Great job making things clearer, fuckhead. 

Varric laughed with what sounded like relief. “No way. I love… having you there.”

*** 

Varric continues. “I love it when you crowd me. God, I wish you’d do it more. Crawl onto my lap when we’re watching TV. Climb into my bed every night. Join me in the shower. Hell yeah, crowd the fuck out of me.” 

“I can do that.” Fenris reaches over and strokes Varric’s leg. His fingers tease the inner thigh, just barely nudging the bulge of his balls. Varric makes a choked gasping sound and lets his legs fall farther apart. When Fenris takes his cock in hand and squeezes it through his pants, Varric jerks the wheel and pulls into an empty parking lot. 

Fenris unbuckles his seat belt and dives over to the driver’s side, and in a flash he’s got Varric’s pants down to his knees. When he hits his head on the steering wheel, Varric slides his seat back, then gets it to recline. He grasps Fenris’s head and draws him down to his twitching cock.

Fenris wants to savor the first taste of the plum-sized head and the first drops of fluid gathering at the slit, to kiss it, to explore its contours and textures with his lips and tongue. But instead he sucks it into his mouth greedily, and right away he’s gorging on the shaft, all the way down to the base. His nose is buried in the nest of pubes there, and he inhales deeply. It’s heaven. He’s moaning just as loudly as Varric, whose head is rolling around on the headrest. 

Up and down, sucking and licking and swirling his tongue all around the perfect rod, while he cups the plump balls and rolls them around in his palm. Varric, close to coming now, croaks out _Fenris…_ He increases the suction. He can’t wait for that hot juice to come spurting against the back of his throat. Varric says again, _Fenris..._

He felt a rush of cold air, and glanced over to see Varric climbing out of the Jeep. “We’re here.” 

And they were. While Fenris was fantasizing, Varric had found Aveline and Donnic’s place and parked at the curb behind a half-dozen other cars. 

*** 

Down in the basement, the party was going full swing. Fenris grabbed a bottle and a glass, then settled back on a bar stool and took it all in. Carver was introducing his new girlfriend to everyone (Gillian, _not_ Susan). Anders and Garrett were showing off their matching engagement rings, wide bands of platinum and sparkly stones. Aveline was confirming that yes she was pregnant, while Donnic looked on proudly. Isabela and Merrill were dancing by the stereo, seductive and oblivious. Bethany fussed over the appetizers on the buffet while Cullen whipped up a batch of fresh eggnog. Then there was Sebastian, the only one there without a date. Besides himself. And Varric. Choirboy better not be anywhere near them at the stroke of twelve, dammit. The single guys do _not_ have to stick together, not tonight.

Varric worked the room, going from couple to couple, kissing cheeks and hugging and catching up. He was wearing the cashmere v-neck that Fenris had given him for Christmas. No t-shirt underneath. It sure showed off his impressive lats and traps. Its softness seemed to be getting him a lot of feely hugs, but was getting Fenris a lot of speculative looks from its admirers. God, why did he have to wear that tonight? What were they asking Varric about him? What was Varric answering? Fuck it, once he acted on his new year’s resolution, everyone would know they were a couple. If things went the way he hoped. 

He was hoping that, with everyone paired off when the ball dropped, he could seize the moment and take Varric in his arms, when it was perfectly natural and everyone else was doing it, getting his own feely hug, and…

“Happy New Year,” he whispers. 

Varric turns to him, wraps his arms around him, and lifts his face. “Happy New Year, babe.” 

Fenris takes that amazing jaw in both hands and draws him in for a kiss. Holding his breath, he brushes his lips across Varric’s. Then, when Varric tightens his grip around his waist, he centers their mouths and presses in, lips parting, tongues wrangling, moaning and sighing and inhaling and –

“Happy New Year!” Sebastian surrounds them both in a bear hug.

Fenris wants to tell him to fuck off, but Varric includes him in their embrace. “Same to you, brother.” 

“Happy New Year, Fenris,” Sebastian says. _"Fenris?”_

*** 

“What do you want,” he growled.

“Geez! I was just asking for some of that wine you’re hoarding.” Sebastian held out a glass.

“Oh. Sorry. Here.”

“Is everything OK? You seem kind of out of it. Care to share?”

“I do not.”

“Fair enough,” Sebastian said after taking a sip of his wine. He paused a moment longer, then pinned Fenris with those ridiculously blue eyes. “Tell me, is there something going on between you and Varric?”

“No,” he replied flatly. As if he’d tell Sebastian if there were. He just wanted the guy to leave him alone.

“If you say so. But, for what it’s worth, I hope your New Year’s wishes come true.”

“Well, thanks. Same to you,” he said, sounding less than gracious. Fenris didn’t want to be grumpy, not tonight. He was just… nervous. But he didn't apologize. “What time is it, anyway?”

“Ten thirty or so...” Sebastian said over his shoulder as he headed back to the others.

Fenris decided to escape before anyone else asked him the same thing. The perfect chance came a moment later: Garrett and Carver were tossing jello shots into each others' mouths from ever-increasing distances, while everyone cheered them on. He slipped up the stairs and into the den, where he sprawled on a sofa under a muted TV showing a bloopers reel. He could hear the rumble of the party downstairs; he figured Varric or someone would come find him before midnight.

He must have dozed, cuz the next thing he knows, Varric is kissing him gently on the lips. “Come on, Sleeping Beauty. The ball’s about to drop. Let’s go ring in the new year.”

Instead of getting up, he grabs Varric’s wrist and pulls him down on top of him. “This is how I want to ring it in.” They start kissing. He slips a hand under the cashmere sweater, stroking the muscles along Varric’s ribs. He feels a thick thigh press between his own, and a hard cock rubbing against his.

Varric murmurs against his lips, “Mmmm, good new tradition, Fenris. _Fenris…?”_

“Yeah?” he mumbles.

“Fenris, the ball’s about to drop.” Varric was standing over him, shaking his shoulder. “Let’s go down and toast the new year.”

*** 

The champagne had been passed around, and everyone was counting down. _Thirty. Twenty-nine._ They all watched the clock on the screen tick away the seconds. He'd already lost track of Varric, so he just found a spot along the wall behind the bar. He couldn't care less about the countdown, standing there alone, preparing for another mundane, meaningless –

Then he felt his arm being lifted and a thick, warm body tucking under it, pressing against his side. Varric’s ponytail tickled his nose. _Nineteen. Eighteen._

Now Fenris did join in, counting down as he leaned back against the wall. _Ten. Nine._ Varric leaned back with him, and nestled his head in the crook of his neck. Fenris wished he could stop time.

_Two. One._

“Happy New Year!” everyone was shouting, clinking glasses, grabbing their partners and celebrating the moment with kisses and hugs. 

Fenris, heart hammering, didn’t move. He just waited. Varric turned to face him, and tapped their glasses together. “Happy New Year, Broody.” 

He opened his mouth but no words came out. He just gazed down helplessly into those light brown eyes. He couldn’t even spit out the automatic holiday wish. How the hell would he be able to say the other stuff? 

Varric’s smile became reckless, then he reached a hand behind Fenris’s neck and pulled him down for a quick, hard kiss. “Now drink up. We’re leaving right now. You feel the need to say goodbye to anyone?” His eyes were gleaming and his cheeks flushed.

“No, not at all. But I thought we were spending the night –”

“Not a chance. I’m taking you home, and showing you my new year’s resolution. Then you’ll show me yours.” He laughed at the stunned look on his roommate's face. “It’s going to be a good year, Fenris, and – dammit – it starts tonight.”


	2. The Time Between

Dazed and stumbling a bit, Fenris scrambled out of the room and up the stairs behind Varric. The cacophony from their friends marking the moment with New Year’s noisemakers – rattlers and whistles, blowouts and kazoos – covered the thumping of his boots on the steps and his heart in his chest. Varric, on the other hand, seemed oblivious. His steps were casual, smooth and frustratingly slow. 

“Come on!” Fenris rasped and overtook him halfway up the stairs. He grabbed Varric’s arm and practically dragged him the rest of the way up. By the time he’d hustled him out the front door, the other man was laughing hard. 

“Hang on,” Varric sputtered. “We have to –”

“No. We go now, dammit! You’re not getting out of this.” He tightened his grip and propelled them both forward. 

“Fenris, wait!” Varric skidded to a stop halfway down the driveway, dug in his heels and jerked free. “Just stop!”

Distressed, he spun around. He was somewhat reassured by Varric’s huge grin, but he could hear the desperation in his own voice as he pleaded, “For the love of god, don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind already? Because that was a real kiss. Wasn’t it? Back there? At midnight? Don’t deny it, Varric. I felt it.”

Varric’s jaw dropped a little as he let Fenris babble on.

“I felt tongue, dammit. It wasn’t just a friendly… Oh, god! It wasn’t really that kind of kiss, was it?” he mewed, humiliation growing. “I really thought I felt… tongue…”

Varric’s smile turned tender as he reached out and took Fenris’s hand. “Oh, it was real, all right. Come here.” He pulled him close, chest against chest, and leaned up. This time the kiss was slow and warm and soft and knee-buckling. “I haven’t changed my mind, you ass.”

“Then why are you making me wait?” Fenris whimpered against his lips. “We must get into the car and back home immediately!”

Varric leaned back and quirked an eyebrow. “Do you think we have time to get our coats?” 

Relief flooded through him, and a bit of light embarrassment as well. “No, fuck our coats! We’ll get them tomorrow. We’ll buy new ones. I don’t care. Leave ‘em!” 

“Baby, I love your sense of priorities. However, I need my jacket.”

“No! I’ll keep you warm.” Fenris wrapped his arm around Varric’s shoulders and again tried to tug him away from the house. “Just… come on!”

“Again, I approve of your solution to part of the problem.” Varric started laughing again. “But we could really use the car keys in my coat pocket…”

“Fuck!” Fenris coughed out a small, embarrassed laugh. “Fine.”

“Anyway, I just thought of something. I need you to go back downstairs and grab two bottles of champagne from the fridge, while I get the coats and start the car.”

He didn’t argue, although the last thing he wanted to do was face any of their friends, especially not with the tell-tale bulge in his pants. But he did want that champagne. It looked like there was going to be plenty to celebrate this night. So after a minute or two of deep, concentrated breathing just inside the entrance, he slid back into the party room, got the bottles, and slid back out. He looked straight ahead, careful not to make eye contact. No one even looked in his direction.

*** 

They started the drive in silence. He could feel Varric glancing over at him every minute or so, but neither of them spoke or touched. It wasn’t so much awkward as tense, but in a very good way. By the time they left the subdivision and headed down the empty city streets, Fenris was calm enough to remember to breath. That was a feat, considering how busy his mind was, trying to process everything that had happened in the last (he checked the clock on the dash, amazed that it was only a quarter after midnight) fifteen minutes. The biggest question, of course, was what the hell had brought on the change in his roommate. 

It was welcome, it was wonderful, it was better than anything he’d fantasized. When he’d played out all the possible scenarios that could result from letting Varric know how he felt, none of them came close to this. In some, Varric would be flattered but unable to return his feelings. In a very few, he would be angry and kick Fenris out. In others, he would be reluctant at first but ultimately won over by Fenris’s persistence. Then, of course, there was the perfect one in which Varric instantly fell in love with him, and they would begin mauling each other. In every instance, though, Varric would initially be shocked at Fenris’s confession.

He never imagined one in which his roommate essentially made the first move. And the second. Those kisses… Christ, Varric had a magic mouth. He began to recall the sensations his lips felt. Within a block he was too agitated to sit in his seat any longer.

“Stop. Pull over,” he ordered Varric.

“What now?” Varric took his foot off the gas. 

“I can’t do this,” Fenris said hoarsely. “We have to go back.”

Varric pulled off the road into an Autozone lot, and put the car into park. He let his head thunk against the steering wheel. “Fenris, please…"

“Just turn the car around and go back to Aveline’s. I mean it.”

“Dude,” Varric said weakly, afraid. “Do not tell me that you’d rather go back to the party than–”

Fenris spun in his seat. “Not back to the party, no. But she’s got a guest room. A garage. A closet or something where we can be alone. Home is just too far away.”

Now Varric turned to face him, stupefied. “Seriously?”

“It’s taking too long,” Fenris moaned, and flung himself back in his seat. “Or a hotel. There must be a hotel between here and home. I can’t take it for much longer!”

“Yeah. Me, neither.” Varric laughed, his head falling back against the seat. As soon as he shifted into gear, he took Fenris’s hand. “Fenris, you are so great. All this time you’ve been so quiet and reserved, and now this. I never knew you were so damn impatient, and I love it!”

They didn’t say anything else, neither of them. But now Fenris had something to play with – Varric’s thick, strong fingers – and the distraction allowed him to survive the last twenty minutes of the ride home.

***


	3. The New Year

Hands were good things, Fenris decided as he continued to explore Varric’s. And some hands were better than others, like this one, with its broad palm and meaty pads under the thumb and up along the side. And wrists were good, too, when they’re wide and hard, and lead to full, muscular forearms. It was the first time he’d had any extended contact with Varric’s skin, and he liked it. But he wanted more. So much more. His eyes were closed and his head back, and for miles he contented himself with stroking the hand while imagining all the other body parts he’d soon have access to. 

“You done?”

“Er, what?” Fenris opened his eyes and sat up. The Jeep was idling in its space in the parking structure, still in drive, brake lights glaring against the concrete walls. 

“I’m gonna need that hand back,” Varric said, his grin crooked and his voice husky. 

*** 

Fenris followed Varric to the elevator, arms wrapped around him and nibbling his ear. Inside the lift, he pinned him against the wall and devoured his mouth. At the door to the condo, he pulled Varric’s jacket back for better access to his neck, which he sucked on. It shouldn’t have surprised him when the usually-adroit Varric fumbled with the key ring, finally dropping it on the welcome mat. He quickly squatted down to retrieve it, then nudged Varric out of the way to flip the locks open himself. “Nervous?” Fenris pulled him inside and slid his jacket down to his elbows, then drew him up for another long kiss. 

Varric let out a self-conscious laugh. “Nah, just a little terrified is all. It’s… It’s kinda –” He shook his head, giving up.

“You know, I believe this is the first time I’ve seen you speechless. I think I like it. I’ll add that to my list of resolutions, to get you into this state on a frequent and regular basis.”

“Seems like you’re talking enough for both of us now, anyway.” Varric let his head loll back when Fenris licked his jawline. “And that’s OK by me…” His voice faded more with every word as his eyes fell closed.

By now Fenris had slipped Varric’s jacket off and was gently pulling the v-neck over his head. He immediately started stroking Varric’s hard, round upper arms and shoulders. He inhaled, taking in the man’s natural scent. It wasn’t unfamiliar – they were roommates, after all – but it was heaven to be this close to the source. Was he just lucky that Varric smelled so damned good? Or was that one of the reasons he was so turned on by the man, and fell in love with him in the first place? 

While sucking on a collarbone, he ran his hands down Varric’s sides over the ribs, down to his thick but solid waist, then back up again, saving his nipples for another time. “Speaking of resolutions… You wanted to share something?” He was stalling, he knew. Because once he explored farther south, there was no going back. No do-overs. And no way he’d be able to stop once he got started.

Varric wrapped his arms around Fenris’s waist and pulled him in close, brushing their hard-ons together. “There. Done. No more hiding this from you.”

“Oh god.” Fenris and felt his eyes roll back in his head. He rubbed against Varric, knees buckling at the surge of pleasure the contact was creating. He said, “So how long is that list of yours?”

“Oh, about eight inches, I’d say.”

Fenris snorted. “We'll find out soon enough. Any more _resolutions,_ dumbass?”

“Well, another was getting you a bed to call your own. Could be crossing that off my list soon, too…”

“I can help with that.” Claiming his mouth again, Fenris shuffled Varric backwards, across the room and into the bedroom. Together they managed to get Varric’s belt unbuckled and his pants and boxers stripped off by the time they reached the bed. Finally Varric was lying back with his calves hanging over the side of the bed, and Fenris, now naked, too, was on his knees between them. 

With all his self-control, he slowly savored every bit of Varric’s cock, and there was a lot of it. Thick like its owner, with a wide head and ribbed underside, it gave Fenris plenty to explore with his eyes and tongue. It was different that he’d imagined, but perfectly perfect. Soft and velvety outside, like steel under the skin. Yup, felt great. Tasted wonderful. Smelled fantastic. This was definitely the man for him. 

His restraint didn’t last long, though, and soon he was devouring the thing. Varric was on his elbows now, watching and panting and growling that it was unbe-fucking-lievable how good it felt, and that he didn’t know, and he’d never, and a few other even less coherent phrases. Fenris got him to put a hand on the back of his head and guide him, and even thrust up into him. The unassuming Varric resisted at first, obviously not used to being deep-throated, and afraid, but towards the end he too lost control and was bucking and thrashing and swearing until he came hard, filling Fenris’s mouth and throat. Once he’d licked every last delicious bit of essence from Varric’s cock, Fenris crawled onto the bed next to him, nibbling his way up the wide torso until he reached his mouth, where he shared the essence left on his tongue. “You’re delicious.” 

Varric returned the kiss greedily, and didn’t seem to mind the taste of himself at all. “And you've got the hottest mouth. That was fantastic, baby. So good..." For a while, he just held Fenris, rubbing his back, eyes closed, a little smile playing on his lips. Eventually, he opened his eyes and murmured, "So, my turn now?”

“I"m all yours,” Fenris said. The next thing he knew, he was on his back in the middle of the bed, with Varric on his knees between his legs. 

“You know,” said Varric, taking one of Fenris’s legs over his elbow and raising it to kiss the inside of a knee, “you’re not so bad looking.” With dark, gleaming eyes he surveyed the long, lean form below him, openly admiring it. “In fact, you’re actually kinda gorgeous."

For the first time, Fenris didn't mind being ogled. He didn't grow self-conscious, even as Varric continued gazing over his body while stroking him all over. Nope, the lust in those eyes was mixed with adoration, and Fenris basked in it.

"Yup," Varric said huskily, "you're almost fuckin' beautiful... Now turn over,” he ordered.

And that's when he learned that Varric was an ass man. Murmuring appreciation, he stroked the smooth globes for some time before leaning down to kiss and lick the smooth skin. Fenris's mind turned foggy with the erotic feeling of Varric's hand, tongue and lips. There was nothing else but those sensations, soothing and electric at the same time. Every caress brought Varric’s fingers closer to his crack, though, and Fenris began praying for them to go in deeper, for them to find the bundle of nerves that were tingling with anticipation. Finally, he felt a hand on either cheek, and then a rush of cool air as they were pulled apart. He inhaled sharply, then held his breath.

With a deep hum, Varric sat back on his heels, pulled Fenris’s hips closer, and began tracing circles with his tongue over the flesh of his backside. When he finally lapped the puckered skin in the center, Fenris shuddered and whimpered. Minute by minute, as Varric swirled his tongue over and then into his ass, Fenris’s whimpers became moans. Varric was energetically eating him out now, tongue-fucking him into oblivion. OH yeah, he had a magic mouth, all right.

And fingers, too. Now he was being penetrated by first one, then two thick fingers, being stretched and coaxed and – bingo – Varric found his g-spot and gently stroked it until Fenris was practically crying. Just when Fenris didn’t think he could take any more, and was about to have his first hands-free orgasm, Varric rolled him back over and asked, “Wanna go for a ride?” Eight inches of cock waited for him.

Before he could choke out an answer, Fenris was lifted up to straddle Varric. “Do whatever you do,” he heard the other man say as he fell back on the mattress. The words seemed offhand, but Varric's expression showed he was anything but. Lust, love, need, desire,... It was all there, in his eyes.

Fenris's mouth fell open as he positioned himself directly over the thick rod that its owner held upright for him. He let it nudge his opening a few times - even that felt fantastic - before sinking down on it. It burned at first, but in the best way. Little by little, he took it all in until he could feel Varric’s balls against his butt. He’d never been so filled. Wave after wave of pleasure surged outwards from his core to his toes, his fingers, even his ears. It was the best feeling ever, like winning the lottery, like the best Christmas present, so worth waiting for... Those were some of his last coherent thoughts for a long, long time as he continued his ride.

Varric lay there, letting Fenris take control while he held him by the waist. Pupils blown and breathing heavily, he watched himself disappear and reappear, tunneling into that tight ass. Then Fenris picked up the speed and intensity, and it became too much for him. He threw his head back against the sheets and closed his eyes, growling and grunting and hissing. “So. Fucking. Good,” he managed every so often. Now he tightened his grip around Fenris's waist and started flexing his hips up, thrusting to meet him halfway. “Can’t hold on much longer,” he warned suddenly, and reached for Fenris’s cock. “You ready, baby? Want it together…”

Fenris had been on the edge for way too long, and within a few strokes of Varric’s hand, he felt himself tighten around the cock inside him. He was keening and huffing and twisting, fighting against but begging for release. Then the world exploded and he was spurting all over Varric’s belly; within seconds he felt hot juice fill his insides. He saw stars on a field of black, then collapsed onto a heaving chest. “Don’t pull out," he begged, "I want to… feel you there… forev—” And he passed out.

*** 

“Fenris? _Fenris?”_

He came to with someone whispering his name. He was curled up in a real bed with his arms wrapped around a real man who was warm and strong and smelled so sexy. He spooned him tighter and buried his face in a real man's neck. Reality was so much better than fantasy, he decided with a small, ultra-contented smile.

“You OK?” Varric asked with a kiss against Fenris's forearm. 

“Never better,” he mumbled sleepily. “Never. Ever.”

They lounged under the covers for a bit, easily stroking each other, talking about nothing and laughing about anything. Fenris’s heart spasmed when it occurred to him how perfect this all was. Right about then, though, Varric sighed and threw off the comforter. “Time for a shower.” He climbed off their bed ( _their_ bed – fuck yeah), and Fenris missed his warm presence immediately.

Then he felt fingers around his ankle, tugging him. “Come on, already.” 

“What, together?” He scrambled off the bed.

“Of course. Resolution Number Three: 'Must try to conserve water.'”

“I can help with that,” said Fenris eagerly, suddenly wide awake.

He still hadn’t shared his New Year's resolution with Varric, but he knew that when the time was right, the words would come out easily. It would be the most natural thing in the world to say. Until then, he'd show instead of tell.


End file.
